Solo un baile
by gothicgirlGXD
Summary: Los recuerdos son algo hermoso, en especial si se comparte con ese "alguien" especial, mientras que el baile es una demostración de cariño si se baila con tu alma gemela, entonces, ¿no esta mal juntarlos? Raven X Dexter -se menciona Ashlyn X Hunter ONE-SHORT


Solo un baile

El olor a vino embriagaba a los 2 cuerpos presentes en ese salon,unos pasos suaves tal caida de petalo de flor eran los presentes en la coreografia improvisada de aquellas 2 almas,la luna estaba en su maximo esplendor,sonreia disimuladamente a aquella dulce pareja,mientras sus hermanas, las estrellas alumbraban los cuerpos de ambos seres, juntos,bailando La Valse D'Amelie con total tranquilidad y amor,el uno por el otro.

Se puedo distinguir entre las miradas a los ojos de los enamorados los brillantes ojos azules del hombre,con su cabello casta o un tanto arreglado sin contar una mecha que caia delicadamente por su rostro, este solo sonreia al ver con suma felicidad a la mujer que lo acompa aba,el saco de aquel hombre se mancho un poco con vino,no tan notorio gracias a la obvia atencion de una servilleta,la cual recaia en el bolsillo de la mujer con cabello sedoso negro con lila se acerco un poco mas al cuerpo de su compa ero de baile,el cual solo sonrio recordadndo,tal vez por causa del vino,viejas memorias de el con su amada.

- Te acuerdas de cuando nos conocimos?-pregunto el hombre,intentando no rascarce el menton con una corta barba,la mujer al mirarlo, se le dilataron los ojos,talvez por el recuerdo,se sonrojo e intento esconderse en vestido que hombre solo sonrio y rio por debajo,tomo delicadamente la mano de su compa era de baile y la llevo al balcon de un color blanco marfil, siguio bailando esa hermosa piesa de piano, la cual le recordava tantas cosas.  
-Si,fue el primer a o de secundaria en ever after high, fue el primer a o en que me senti extra a,ya que esa fue la primera vez que convivia tambien con las princesas y principes de los cuentos,no solo con los villanos,como fue toda mi ni es-decia mientras sonreia -Si, pero. te acuerdas cuando nos vimos por primera vez?-dijo el hombre que empezo a tocar delicadamente la mejilla de su compa era -Si-dijo mas sonrojada-fue cuando querias socializar y al no saber quien era fuiste a mi y me saludaste,como yo guardaba mis cuadernos en mi casillero no te vi y,por el susto que me diste y por tu intento fallido de agarrarme-ante esa frase el hombre rio sonrojado-caimos ambos al suelo,y tu ensima mio,te grite pervertido y como querias ser mi amigo me pediste disculpas unas mil veces hasta que te perdone y...bueno nos hicimos amigos-dijo ella mientras miraba los brillantes botones de plata de la chaqueta del hombre que la acompa aba.  
-Si,esa noche me di cuenta que te encontraba muy hermosa,pense que solo era atraccion hormonal adolecente,pero al tiempo y con conocerte mas me di cuenta que me empeze a enamorar de ti-dijo el hombre dulcemente -Y tu te acuerdas de nuestro primer beso?-dijo la mujer feliz mientras miraba la pulsera que colgaba de su mu eca -Si,fue en el balcon de Ever After,en el tercer a o, el ultimo dia de clases-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa-ahi fue donde te regale esa pulsera-  
-Si,ahi nos vio Hunter y nos conto sobre su relacion con Ashlyn,ademas apoyo nuestra relacion disimuladamente ante el ojo ajeno,claro,hasta que izo el tremendo escandalo pidiendole matrimonio a Ashlyn el ultimo a o en las escaleras, juro que ese dia vi a Apple desmallarce,no se si fue de alegria o de asombro-decia el hombre haciendo a su compa era reir disimuladamente -Hay,amo esta piesa de piano-dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba mas al hombre-fue la misma que tocaron en la fiesta de ultimo a o-dijo la mujer -Raven,acompa ame porfavor-dijo el hombre tomando la mano de su amada delicadamente,como con miedo de romperla

Al caminar un trecho corto se sentaron en las bancas de color celeste, ambos seres miraron hipnotizados la noche que iluminaba el castillo en donde estaban,el hombre aprovechando que la dama que lo acompa aba no dejaba de mirar la noche reviso su bolsillo,respiro frio por un segundo hasta que encontro lo que buscaba,una peque a caja color violeta.

-Te ves hermosa-dijo el hombre sonrojado guardando denuevo la cajita en su bolsillo,la mujer deja de mirar la luna y mira a aquella persona delante de ella,solo dispuso a sonrojarce y a mirar su vestido disimuladamente...segun ella,arreglo la parte baja del vestido color morado oscuro, mientras arreglo un poco la tela fina color negra de bordado con rosas que rodeava el vestido largo que llevava, mientras mirava su vestido,la mujer se sonrojo ante el ataque de conciencia al usar el hermoso vestido con escote.  
-Gracias,pero a que viene todo esto Dexter?-pregunto la joven mientras tocaba delicadamente su cabello,el hombre se sobresalto,sabia que su hermosa novia era muy astuta en este tipo de cosas,pero no tanto, el hombre solo resolvio con el cambio de planes arrodillarse y adelantar los planes,al hacerlo la mujer lo mira extra ada y dice "que haces Dexter, te sientes bien?"  
-Si me siento bien Raven,porque estas a mi lado y por eso ago esto-dijo el hombre terminando de arrodillarce-Raven Queen,emos pasado mucho juntos,el colegio, los sustos de nuestros amigos,la vez que agarramos a Apple para que no callera desmallada ante la noticia del bebe de Ashlyn y Hunter-la mujer solo rio- el punto es que emos pasado muchas cosas juntos y quiero que sigua siendo asi,si tu quieres lo mismo,porfavor...acepta-luego de eso el hombre saco la cajita morada y la abrio mostrando un anillo de plata con una gema morada con el nombre de Raven.  
La mujer solo apto por un simple si gritado a los cuatro vientos, tirendose ensima de su futuro esposo para besarlo apasionadamente y ambos cayeron,pero,en esta ocacion ella sobre el.  
-Esta vez fue mi turno-rio la mujer a carcajadas,mientras el hombre solo toco la mejilla de porcelana de la mujer depositando un suave y lleno de sentimiento-Te amo Raven-al lado de esta.  
La joven se sonrojo por 7ma o 8va vez en la noche y respondio-Yo tambien te amo Dexter-

..

Hola,veran me encanta esta serie y decidi hacerle un one-short a Raven y Dexter,para que sepan, proximamente planeo hacer otro one-short,pero de la boda y la declaracion de Ashlyn y Hunter,eso,espero que les aya gustado 


End file.
